Metal Gear Fandom
Basic Information Metal Gear is an action-adventure/stealth video game series created by Hideo Kojima and published by Konami. It was first released in 1987.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metal_Gear The player usually controls a special forces operative, usually Solid Snake or Big Boss, assigned with the mission of finding Metal Gear, a mecha capable of launching nuclear weapons.http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_(weapon) Appearance Fandomstuck Metal Gear looks most similar to Snake.http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Solid_Snake He is often seen a serious facial expression. He has long brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and wears a dark green headband tied around his forehead. His attire consists of a camouflage shirt, dark grey pants, and dark boots. Personality The Metal Gear Fandom is emotionally tough from all the battles in his games. He is resourceful, instinctive, and very deceptive at times. Even the most simple objects like ketchup and cigarettes can be used to his advantage. Cardboard boxes are among his favorite methods of outwitting his enemies; they make great camouflage. Despite his initial intimidating qualities, the Metal Gear Fandom loves comedy. His sense of humor often revolves around cracking a joke during a serious moment or casually breaking the 4th wall. Relationships Family Konami - Parent Hideo Kojima - Father/Creator Metal Gear currently has mixed feelings towards Kojima. On one hand, he believes "Kojima is God" for creating the games he loves to much. When Metal Gear was younger, the fandom looked up to Kojima as a visionary. But on the other hand, he did get rid of David Hayter as the voice of Snake for Metal Gear Solid V. Also, since Kojima left Konami, the fandom was not too happy with the newest game. He has not had much interaction with Kojima since the release of Death Stranding. Death Stranding Fandom - Brother Metal Gear is actually somewhat disappointed with Death Stranding's game and lets him know it. He sees Death Stranding as pretentious and a little boring. Though he was originally excited for the fandom's game during its development, he has had a strained relationship with DS since it was released. Metal Gear, when addressing Death Stranding, calls him "brother" more than his actual name, similar to how the character Liquid Snake does with Solid Snake. Silent Hill Fandom - Half Brother Castlevania Fandom - Brother Bloodstained Fandom - Cousin Friends Super Smash Bros Fandom RWBY Fandom Hitman Fandom Assassin's Creed Fandom Metal Gear was acquaintances with Assassin's Creed for a while, but they never really interacted much. They started to become friends back in 2008 when the creators of their respective games made an April Fools' crossover called Assassin's Solid. Since then, they have come across a few more and easter egg items and outfits in their games. To this day, they are still good friends. Metal Gear sometimes jokes with Assassin's Creed about how the assassins can hide in tiny bushes and never get caught. He is always hit with the rebuttal of his cardboard boxes being even more ridiculous. References Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms